ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anny
How Anny joined the Tourney Anny is a five-year-old (seven-year old in Tourney 2) girl, member of the Little Einsteins and the little sister of Leo Tatasciore. She is a beautiful, kind, cute and sweet little girl. She cares deepily for her friends. Just like the rest of the team they are caring and friendly. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Anny: *Play 908 Versus Mode matches. *Using Medaka, complete Smash the Car Level 2. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Anny at Lylat Cruise. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Little Einsteins singer, Anny." She will be seen right of Charizard, left of Squirtle, above Bruce, and below Ivysaur. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Plays with a remote control. After the announcer calls her name Anny drops the remote control then does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "You're going to have to fly higher than you've ever flown before.". Special Attacks Neutral special Anny's neutral special move is variable, and she will say "Go back!" during all of them. Side special Anny's side special move is variable, and she will say "Leave!" during all of them. Up special Anny's up special move is variable, and she will say "No!" during all of them. Down special Anny's down special move is variable, and she will say "Standby clear!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Anny's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "We need more power!" during all of them. Final Smash Anny's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "CHAAAAARGE!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Anny can imitate 20 characters. The characters that Anny can imitate are: *Heihachi *Wild Dog *Wild Fang *Zott *Alicia *Rei *Patra (if unlocked) *Shew *Thouzer (if unlocked) *Jackal *Sokaku *Alfred *Gato *Hotaru *Li Xiangfei *Pang De (if unlocked) *Sun Ce *Guo Huai *Wang Yuanji *Kanbei Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "And I'm going to have to sing higher than ever before." during the first victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Back to the Gettysburg with you!" during the first victory animation. (Col. Strong victories only) #Variable. She will say "Now slowly raise your hands and sing higher and higher." during the second victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "That was the incorrect path." during the second victory animation. (White Queen victories only) #Variable. She will say "Look, Purple Plane is lifting off the ground. Keep singing." during the third victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Alisa! Since WHEN did I ever experience a ransom note?!" during the third victory animation. (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Anny's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "First, we have to sing low, like this." during all of them. Special Quotes *Put your hands down low and sing with me. (When fighting Alisa, White Queen or Col. Strong) *And here comes the music of the day! (When fighting C-3PO or Lee) *It's going to be the best show and tell ever!! (When fighting Shin) *I'm bringing something that makes my voice sound loud when I sing. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Do you really think we can? (When fighting Heihachi) *You've used all you're wishes, just to help me! (When fighting Anna) *I wished that I could be with all my friends on Christmas, and here you are! (When fighting any Sailor Scout, Col. Robert, Medaka, Paul, Tougou, Beast, or Barney D.) Trivia *Anny is the only member of the Little Einsteins who imitates other characters. The reason for this is unconfirmed at the moment. *Prior to the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, Anny was known as "Annie". *As seen in her Classic Mode intro FMV, Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the second time Anny piloted Rocket solo, following Annie's Solo Mission; only this time, Anny has to use Rocket to get to the Smash Bros. Tourney, not to rescue her brother and her friends as in the episode mentioned. *Anny's quotes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney are a mix of her quotes in various Little Einsteins episodes (back when she was known as "Annie") and some original quotes. *Anny's default colors for her jean dress, T-shirt, and sneakers are pink, blueish-white, and blue/white, respectively. Her Season 1 outfit from Little Einsteins (blue jean dress, green T-shirt, and magenta/white sneakers) and her unused Season 3 Little Einsteins outfit (yellow jean dress, magenta shirt, and lavender/white sneakers) are color swaps for Anny, labeled "Color 2" and "Color 3" on the character select screen, respectively. *Colonel Strong Vincent is Anny's default rival in both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games. Gandalf is her second rival in the second Super Smash Bros. Tourney game. Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change